Retinal degenerative diseases are a group of clinical conditions in which the dysfunction and death of retinal photoreceptor cells lead to vision loss, and sometimes, total blindness. The development of human induced pluripotent stem cells (hiPSCs) in 2007 roused great hope for their potential use in therapeutic treatments. However, a reliable, efficient method to induce hiPSCs to differentiate into retinal tissue containing functional photoreceptors has not been so far achieved.